smallfootfandomcom-20200213-history
Percy Patterson
Percy Patterson is the tritagonist of Smallfoot. He is voiced by James Corden. Development Biography Early Life Plot Percy Patterson is a wildlife documentary filmmaker who has lost his integrity. He meets the pilot who saw the yeti, and in a desperate attempt to regain his fame tries to convince his assistant, Brenda, to dress up as a yeti for filming. She abandons him instead. Migo arrives at the local pub and unknowingly scares Percy when trying to communicate with him. After Percy his knocked out by his own tranquilizer dart, Migo takes Percy with him and they stop in a cave to wait out a blizzard. In the cave, Percy records a plea for help, then sends it to Brenda. A short time after, while chasing after Percy, Migo's toe becomes caught in a bear trap and Percy takes pity on him by removing the trap and bandaging Migo's wound with duct tape. Percy agrees to go with Migo and they head back up the mountain, where they are reunited with the S.E.S. The village is confused by Percy's appearance, but happily accept him and learn about his culture; much to Stonekeeper's dismay. Later, Percy begins experiencing altitude sickness. Stonekeeper locks him in an ice box, but Meechee takes Percy away to return him home. Upon returning home, Percy finds that the video he sent to Brenda has gone viral and that he is now popular once more. Unfortunately, this has consequences, as this leads to the yetis, who have come down the mountain after Meechee, being chased by a SWAT team. While they are being chased, Percy arrives on his snowmobile and reluctantly shoots Migo with a tranquilizer gun to save him. The police chase what they think is Migo (actually Percy in disguise). When the police capture him, they see it is Percy. Percy is arrested for public disturbance and fraud. At the end of the movie, the yetis come down the mountain. At first, they are confronted by the police, but Percy, out performing community service, and Brenda emerge from the crowd and stand up for the yetis. His name is cleared and is once again famous and helps the yetis fit into society as he and Migo remain best friends. Physical Appearance Personality Abilities Relationships Brenda Migo Memorable Quotes *"Ok, yes, I've gotta do one thing without integrity and then I'll just be all integrity all the time. I will ooze integrity. I shall bathe in it. I will have a sports drink called 'Integrity' that I will endorse not for free but I will take that money and give it to charity. That's how much integrity I will have!" *''“You think I don’t know that?!”'' *''“Brenda I’m making this up on the spot, which is impressive let’s be honest, come on”'' *"Blimey good growl, did you put an amplifier in there or something? This is why I work with you Brenda, when you're in, you're all in!" *"Woah! Four more sasquatch! It's a whole sas-squad!" *"They're not gonna get them before I do!" *"I hope you understand why I have to do this." *"Where was that hiding? Thank you, Brenda." *"On the next episode of...Wait. Am I missing a tooth?" Trivia * Percy was inspired by the late Steve Irwin. Gallery Percy/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans